Once so Vibrant
by anaklusmos of the sea
Summary: This is a gift fic for a friend :D She got me into all the fandoms, book and anime. Thank you, Tammi. I'm so glad that I met you. It was meant to be fluff but... you'll see... don't hate me though! (My first Free! Fanfiction!) I DO NOT OWN FREE!


Once so Vibrant

Makoto Tachibana x Tammi Isabel David

* * *

A olive green-haired man steps into the train, holding hands with a woman with ebony locks and dark brown hair. He tells her how his swimming practice went, and how difficult it was with Haru trying to jump in a small fish tank when they went out to buy some things. The black-haired woman merely smiles.

Their days are vibrant and bright, a privilege in this world that only some have. They are each other's soulmates, and finding each was hard. But they are together now, and it's all that matters…

Isn't it?

The couple makes their way down the street, holding ice creams in one hand and the other's hand in the other. This time, the woman talks to the man about how all her teachers are so frustrating and how much she just wanted to move in with the man.

"Well, Tammi, have patience. It's only a month into the school year, maybe some miracle will happen!" the man's positive attitude made the woman, Tammi, smile and grab his hand tighter.

"Thanks, Mako. I really do hope that happens…" Tammi chuckled, and "Mako" gave her his usual smile. 

This time, the couple are in the girl's room, sitting on the bed and cuddling. It's the dead of winter, and everything's so white outside of the closed window. It's still snowing, and pale snowflakes fall to the ground slowly. The woman rests her head on the man's arm as they have a content, hearty nap.

"Hey, Makoto," Tammi says once she's positive that they're both awake. "Are you… are you really okay with me?"

"Hm?" Makoto asks, his voice groggy. "What do you mean, Tammi?"

"I mean, I may be your soulmate, but are you really content with me? You're all kind and handsome, and nice and everything. I- I feel like I'm not good enough for y-" Tammi is cut off by her boyfriend, who has a serious expression on.

"Tammi. You're perfect. You're good for me. Never, _ever_ think those things again, because I love you, no matter what. Okay? Even if you aren't perfect, which is impossible, I will love you forever," Makoto promises, his pinky out. "I promise that I will love you to no end, forever and ever."

Tammi reaches out her hand, a small and grateful smile on her face. "Then… then I promise to stay by your side forever, too. Thanks, Mako."

And a promise is made, with both sides vowing to never break it. 

The man is walking towards his house, holding a bouquet of flowers. His girlfriend would be waiting there, and when he walks in, he is greeted by the smell of wonderful food. The only kind that Tammi could make. He smiles softly before removing his shoes and walking in.

"I'm home, Tammi," he calls out, and there are footsteps from the upper floor, descending toward him.

"Makoto, you're late-" but she is cut short because of a gasp coming from her lips. She has spotted the vibrant flowers. Red roses are peeking out of the wrapping, and Makoto leads her into the living room.

"This, is for you. I love you so much, Tammi," Makoto says, and Tammi's eyes are watering, something that doesn't happen very often. A smile takes over her face, reaching from one ear to the other.

"Makoto- Mako- I… I don't even know what to say-" Tammi stutters, which is very odd for her. She had seen these flowers on display, and they were quite expensive. But price cannot stop them and their everlasting love, really.

"You don't have to say anything. Just… accept them," Makoto says softly, and Tammi gratefully takes the red roses from her lovable boyfriend's large hands. She embraces him tightly before going into the kitchen for a vase.

Makoto smiles happily. 

They're at a fancy restaurant for their three-year anniversary. They're obviously both happy and overjoyed. With a big grin on his face, Makoto orders some things.

"Hey, Tammi," Makoto says as they wait for the food. "You really love me, right?"

Tammi gasps, and feigns hurt. "Of course I do? Why would you think otherwise?" But she knows that he knows she loves him.

Makoto smiles, and the topic drifts to other, more pleasant things as they wait patiently.

The food comes out soon, and they get to it right away. They are hungry, and there's a silence as they both devour their foods. They take in the comfortable silence and just enjoy each other's company as they eat.

"Hey, Tammi?" Makoto asks when they're almost done, and their stomachs are stuffed with food. "You love me, and I love you."

"Mm-hmm," Tammi says, nodding.

"So…" Makoto drags it out, and Tammi is curious to what he's going to say.

"'So...' what?" Tammi asks, waiting for the answer.

"So… so… would you marry me?" he blurts out the last three words as he kneels down on the floor. The whole restaurant is watching, waiting for the woman's reply.

Tammi is bewildered. She didn't know that Makoto would be the one to do this. But alas, she knew that Makoto would do anything for _her_.

So she would do anything for Makoto and the relationship between them.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she shouts, and the restaurant claps, some people cheer, and Tammi envelops Makoto in a hug that is only saved for him and him alone.

Because they love each other and they're happy.

It's been five years since they married. They have a three-year old boy, with his mother's hair and father's eyes. He also has the kind personality and the smile, the softness in his eyes.

They're happy, living together in a household. Makoto is teaching kids at Iwatobi Swim Club, and Tammi is a writer. The family is successful, just as they both wanted. Every day is filled with happiness, laughter and smiles. The house is always so colorful and cheerful.

Aiko walks over to Tammi as she does the dishes from morning. When she realizes that his diaper's wet, she sighs before smiling and picking him up.

"Now, let's do this…" Tammi sighs as she stares into the empty diaper drawer. She'd have to either make her husband come home or go out herself.

"Hey, Aiko. I'm going to go borrow something from your uncle, okay?" she said. Luckily, Haru's house was only blocks away, and she could leave Aiko alone for a moment.

Aiko only looks up at Tammi in response, and she grabs her coat before locking the door and running outside.

Makoto loves his work. He loves all the kids and how they smile when they get something right. They love him, too. Whenever they learn something, they would show him proudly. Soon, most kids would be able to swim all four strokes.

And as Makoto's day is over, the only thought is to return home and see Tammi's smile. He sees them every day, yet when he is not with her, he finds himself longing to see that grin, hear that laughter.

And as he changes out of his swimsuit, his vibrant world suddenly turns dull, and his world spirals into chaos and darkness.

He turns around and runs for the door, not caring about the worried glances from his students. 

Makoto is alone that day.

Though, Tammi is with him, in a way that we don't think about.

"Hey, Tammi…" Makoto's voice is small, and Aiko, now eight years old, gives him a worried look. "How have you been?"

Tammi's grave doesn't respond. It would be weird if it did, wouldn't it?

"It's been five years. Five whole years. The day after was our fifth anniversary… and I didn't get to celebrate it with you," he wiped some nonexistent tears, though they were close to flowing out.

"I remember, on that day…"

 _Makoto's brain was empty except for the name of his beloved;_ Tammi, Tammi, Tammi… _But his feet took over, as if they knew exactly what was going on, and carried him to a street near his house._

 _It was in chaos. People were crowded around something, sirens were getting closer… Makoto did one thing._

" _Tammi!" he called out as he pushed through the crowd. "Tammi!"_

 _And then he saw her. She was laying down on the cold concrete, her blood covering half her face and body. Her beautiful eyes closed, her melodic voice silenced._

 _Forever._

 _Makoto stumbled to his sweetheart's corpse, his green eyes wide and tears flowing down._

" _No!_ No _!" he struggled against the people who tried to restrain him. No, he couldn't give up. She wasn't dead, she wasn't gone! There was still a chance-_

" _Is this Mr. Tachibana?" a hospital attendant asked, her face tight and her voice low._

 _Makoto tried to find his voice, and failed. Instead he nodded._

" _I'm sorry, but it seems that Mrs. Tachibana has passed away."_

 _The words that broke him forever._

Makoto touched the ground next to the grave, as if he was touching Tammi. A memory resurfaced, and he gritted his teeth.

"You broke your promise," he said simply. "But I won't break mine. I _can't_ break mine."

He remembers her voice. He remembers how she called him "Mako." He remembers her eyes, how they watered up when he gave her the flowers. He remembers how they sparkled up whenever he mentioned her favorite book.

He remembers the day he asked her out, to be his girlfriend. He remembers the way Tammi said yes, yes she would love to be his girlfriend. He remembers the dinner with her, how he asked her to marry him. And her face when she tried to process the words.

He remembers her blood against the cement street. Her funeral that took only days afterwards. He remembers… he remembers her eyes closed.

He remembers the once so vibrant world, a world that he'll never see again.


End file.
